Ever since the commercialization of the spill proof bubble solution container invention disclosed in the Schramm U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,046 patent, spill proof bubble solution containers have been widely popular, have become a standard in the industry and have provided autonomy and enjoyment for young children in creating bubbles without the mess that otherwise occurs when using conventional bubble creation devices. Examples of such containers are disclosed in the following US patents and applications and one European patent, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,524,230, 7,244,161, 6,857,928, 6,638,131, 6,629,870, 6,595,822, 6,520,822, 6,386,138, 6,186,853, 6,135,842, 6,015,327, 5,908,057, 5,832,969, 5,495,876, 5,304,085, 5,246,046, 5,088,950, 4,957,464, 4,840,597, 4,180,938, 3,579,898, 2,858,639, RE39,443, RE36,131, 20080289975, 20050130552, 20040084453, 20030155364, 20020187716, 20020129763, 20010035413, and EU0094532. Over the years, many different embodiments of the spill proof bubble solution container have been produced by many different manufacturers. However, two notable aspects of such spill proof bubble solution containers have been lacking, namely 1) a concept for a substantially large size spill proof bubble solution container that doesn't require a commensurately large amount of bubble solution in order to produce bubbles from the spill proof bubble solution container apparatus, and 2) a concept for a spill proof bubble solution container that further provides for reduced mess in adding solution to the spill proof container and in removing solution from the spill proof container for storage when a user is temporarily done using the spill proof bubble solution container. With respect to container size and bubble ring size known commercial products have been relatively small. While conventional (non-spill-resistant) large size bubble creation devices, especially those with bubble rings having inner diameters (ID) of over one inch (e.g. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7 inch IDs) are widely used in making large bubbles, heretofore, conventional wisdom has been that a funnel opening needed to be relatively small in order to significantly prevent spills. This was especially true of contemplated horizontal entering bubble rings. Heretofore, conventional thinking has also been that spill-proof large bubble solution devices would need such an inordinately large solution capacity, that the product would not be viable. A product table has been prepared to provide size, and bubble solution use efficiency data. In the product table, the spill-proof bubble solution capacity or SPSC defines the amount of bubble solution in ounces that can be contained by the container of the product without any of the bubble solution spilling from the container when the product container funnel is open or unrestricted and the container is oriented in any orientation. Also in the product table, “Apd” defines the appendix that corresponds to the given product. Also in the product table, “OR” defines the orientation in which the bubble creation orifice of the product is inserted through the funnel of the product into the container of the product when the product is in an upright position. Specifically, an “OR of “VT” defines a vertical orientation of a bubble creation orifice, and an “OR” of “HZ” defines a horizontal orientation of a bubble creation orifice. More specifically, a typical bubble creation orifice defines a geometric plane by virtue of the edges of the bubble creation orifice or ring lying within a geometric plane. It is this plane that is used in determining the definition of orientation of the bubble creation orifice with inserted through a funnel and into a container. Also in the product table, the required bubble solution quantity or RBSQ defines the minimum amount of bubble solution in ounces that is required in order for the product to function. Or stated differently, the RBSQ is the minimum amount of bubble solution that is required to be held within the container of the product so as to immerse the bubble creation orifice of the product in bubble solution when the bubble creation orifice is inserted through the funnel of the product and into the container of the product. Also in the product table, the bubble ring opening largest diameter or ROLD defines the value in inches of the largest diameter that will fit within the opening of the fixed shape bubble creation orifice of the product. For instance, if the bubble creation orifice is a circular bubble creation ring, the dimension corresponds to the inner diameter of the bubble ring. Alternatively, if the bubble ring opening is of an irregular shape, the largest diameter that will fit within the opening is a diameter that will be tangent at at least two and usually three locations within the opening. Also in the product table, the sphere or SPHR is the value in cubic inches of a sphere (i.e. a bubble) that has a diameter of the ROLD. Also in the product table, the bubble solution efficiency ratio or BSER defines a value corresponding to a relative efficiency index for the given product. The BSER is defined as the SPHR divided by the RBSQ. Also in the product table, where the appendix number includes the superscript “m”, values for the respective product were obtained by actual measurement or calculation, and where the appendix number includes the superscript “e”, values for the respective product were obtained by estimation.
PRODUCT TABLESPSCRBSQROLDSPHRProductCompanyApdOR(oz)(oz)(inch)(in3)BSERNo-Spill Bubble TumblerLittle Kids1mVT6.763 2.0000.630.1310.065No-Spill Bubble TumblerLittle Kids2mVT0.981 0.5070.320.0170.034MiniNo-Spill Bubble TumblerLittle Kids3mVT0.254 0.1010.21.0050.048Micro MiniNo-Spill Big Bubble Bucket Little Kids4mVT30.43.040.750.2210.073No-Spill Mini Bubble BucketLittle Kids5eVT2.51.50.350.0220.015No-Spill Bubble MugLittle Kids6eVT6.02.20.60.1130.057Cowboy Bubble Shooter andLittle Kids7eHZ3.01.00.40.0330.033No-Spill Bubble HolsterNo-Spill Motorized Dip ‘NLittle Kids8mHZ0.500.4250.780.2480.584Blow BubblesSpill Proof Mr. Bubbles Strombecker9mVT5.410 4.7340.500.0650.014Spill Proof Bubble RocketStrombecker10e VT2.32.00.50.0650.033Spill Proof Elmo's BubbleStrombecker11mVT2.3672.3670.700.1800.076FunSpill Proof Marvin TheStrombecker12mVT6.763 5.0720.500.0650.013Martian Bubble SpaceshipSpill Proof Hunny PotStrombecker13m VT0.8450.5070.400.0330.066Spill Proof Tweety BubbleStrombecker14m VT0.750.50.350.0220.045NecklaceLarge Spill Proof ContainerStrombecker15eVT10.07.00.80.2680.038with Auxiliary HandleMedium Spill ProofStrombecker16eVT8.05.00.60.1130.023Container with Aux Handle Small Spill Proof ContainerStrombecker17eVT3.01.00.40.0330.033with Aux HandleMini Spill ProofStrombecker18mVT0.8450.4060.450.0480.118No Spill Miracle Bubbles Imperial Toy19mVT2.2161.3850.600.1130.082No Spill Bubble SubmarineImperial Toy20mVT3.3142.4350.600.1130.046No Spill Bubble Cell PhoneImperial Toy21mVT0.6650.2940.380.0290.098No Tip No Spill TumblerImperial Toy22m VT2.5361.8600.550.0870.047No Spill Bubbles ‘N SandImperial Toy 23eVT18.9415.220.650.1440.009BucketNo Spill Bubble BuddyLittle Tykes24eVT2.51.850.50.0650.035No Spill Bubble BucketLittle Tykes25mVT18.9415.220.650.1440.009Super Non-Spill DoublePlaco26e VT6.72.00.60.1130.057TumblerPivot Top Spill ResistantPlaco27m VT1.1830.5750.300.0140.025BubblesSpill Resistant Giant Bucket Placo28eVT18.9415.220.650.1440.009Spill Resistant (Mini) BucketPlaco29mVT2.5361.5220.350.0220.015Never Spill BubblesTanget Toy30eVT2.21.30.50.0650.050(ToySmith)Non Spill Bubble TumblerBattat31eVT2.21.30.50.0650.050No Spill TumblerFlair/Funrise 32e VT1.10.60.30.0140.024(Non Spill) Bubble BouncerFunrise33e VT1.10.60.30.0140.024Bubble Wubble TumblerFunrise34m VT0.7920.7130.40.0330.047Weeble Wobble BubbleKoosh/OddzOn35m VT6.8642.0960.600.1130.054BottleNo-Spill Canteen (BubbleToys R Us36e VT7.06.01.00.5230.087Explorer)No-Spill Bubble Tumbler -NANAmVT676320006.30130.89 0.065Scaled to have a 6.3 ROLD.Spill Proof Bubble CreationEmbodiment 1NAmHZ4.001.503.522.438 14.959ApparatusSpill Proof Bubble CreationEmbodiment 2NAmVT14.67 9.246.30130.914.17Apparatus